cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Balistic Pve
Welcome! Hello, , and welcome to the Wikia wiki for City of Heroes and City of Villains! Thank you for your contributions. I hope you like the place and decide to stay. Feel free to fill out your personal user page so we can get to know you. There is a collection of Userboxes you can easily add there. Please sign your name on talk pages using four tildes (~~~~); this will automatically produce your name and the date. If you need help, ask me on my talk page or place on your talk page and someone will show up shortly to answer your questions. Also, make sure you take a look at the . There is a lot of preloaded images, missions, and contact info, and what you want to add might already be there. Again, welcome! --Kittenofdoom 03:41, 3 February 2009 (UTC) Main page not sure what you were trying to fix? but it actually looks worse than the old version like that? what browser are you using? it should have the name and the picture just to the right --Kittenofdoom 03:41, 3 February 2009 (UTC) :The picture was behind the text, FF, maybe its b/c of my small monitor... — 03:45, 3 February 2009 (UTC) : ah yeah weird! I get the same thing if I decrease the width of my Firefox window lots.. hmm :200px --> 100px :--Kittenofdoom 04:01, 3 February 2009 (UTC) ::Im on my (gosh the monitor is small) laptop. — 04:11, 3 February 2009 (UTC) :::yea figured it was somethin like that. :::hmm, after your and my edits the page now looks like this: :::100px :::gave up trying to work out how to get rid of the big chunk of white space at the top... --Kittenofdoom 04:19, 3 February 2009 (UTC) thumb :::: Looks fine to me — 04:25, 3 February 2009 (UTC) Forum post Please see Forum:Admins -- sannse (talk) 20:43, 17 February 2009 (UTC) subst I actually saw your substs the last time you did them and made a note to do it in future.... then i went and forgot again, sorry i'll try be good now :) i'm goin to add a lot more stuff in a couple of days btw but I'm just doin stuff on tabula rasa land for now since it's just closed, while people are still around before community fizzles out --Kittenofdoom 18:08, 3 March 2009 (UTC) :I know, I downloaded Tabula Rasa too. Its free for now. Also saw your edits there so I know you've been working there. It's fine. :) — 23:58, 3 March 2009 (UTC) ::oh you too???? that's awesome - hope you had fun, the very last days were great, I was the subject of my own little mini-event (skitterin swarm) it was great the developers and GMs are lovely people it's sad they will be looking for other jobs now ::I just updated my site about it: http://tinyurl.com/playtr2 --kittenofdoom 06:18, 4 March 2009 (UTC) ::: Oh, is it over now? I haven't gotten the time to check. — 23:22, 4 March 2009 (UTC) :::: I only got like two days worth. — 23:27, 4 March 2009 (UTC) Welcome message Hi! I saw that there was a little glitch in the way that you were customizing the welcome message -- I fixed it for you. Let me know if you have any questions! -- Danny (talk) 23:37, 19 March 2009 (UTC) : Thanks! — 23:40, 19 March 2009 (UTC) Spotlight Request Hi -- City of Heroes/Villains looks like a pretty nice wiki. There are some that need to be cleaned up (not very many). I'm also a little concerned that you do not seem very active on this wiki -- would you be around more if it were spotlighted? Obviously with the welcome tool new contributors are at least welcomed, so I am more concerned in this case that the wiki look like an active community (or at least like somebody is working on it).... -- Wendy (talk) 01:06, 21 April 2009 (UTC) : I would be around more if it was spotlighted. Yeah. — 00:00, 29 April 2009 (UTC) ::Hi -- I've added you guys to the list. Also I categorized the last two pages where they seemed to fit ok to me. -- Wendy (talk) 23:33, 11 May 2009 (UTC) :What does spotlighting mean in this context? ANd yeah I keep meaning to do stuff here but lack of enthusiasm for the game kind of killed it, hopefully the expansion pack might make it fun again I dunno... --kittenofdoom 20:50, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Killer Guides partnership Hi Balistic. We have partnered with Killer Guides to bring the best guides to the community. I have updated the navigation sidebar to reflect the partnership and would appreciate it if we could keep the link there. Of course, if it proves to be a nuisance to the community, let me know and I will take it down accordingly. Thanks. JoePlay (talk) 23:01, 27 July 2009 (UTC) :Sorry about the slow reply. (I'm on vacation). The link is perfectly fine and I think the partnership is great. — 09:22, 31 July 2009 (UTC) SPAMMERS-B-GONE The last couple user pages on the recent change list look an awful lot like spam accounts. Go go gadget sysop! --I love the smell of NapalmEnima in the morning! 00:55, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Main Page Tweaks Hola, my name is Nic and I'm a member of the Wikia Content Team. Would it be alright if I made a few tweaks to the main page to help improve its' appearance/organization? - Wagnike2 19:06, October 13, 2011 (UTC)